


watching you run from the sidelines

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Discworld
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, The Science Of Discworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: This is a fic about clipboards.
Relationships: Rincewind & Ponder Stibbons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	watching you run from the sidelines

Rincewind noticed, in a passive kind of way, Ponder Stibbons sprinting down the corridor. 

“Stibbons!” he said in the kind of voice one would use to calm an agitated herding dog.

Ponder stopped running gradually, feet slowing down on the stones. He was clutching a clipboard filled to the point of breaking the clip at the top. 

“You need to...” Rincewind fished around for a suitable turn of phrase and pulled in one he didn’t completely understand, “you need to change gears in this kind of situation. Think more, think faster, slow down your perception of time.”

Ponder watched twitchily as the clip on his clipboard sprung open like a bear trap for unwary fingers. “You know, I think any other wizard would just have said ‘slow down.’”

“‘Slow down’ is what people shout when they’re trying to aim their crossbows. Do you need more of those things?” Rincewind pointed at the clipboard.

Ponder nodded. 

“The Patrician’s secretary’s invented a kind that’s solid metal at the top. At an angle. Doesn’t flip open like that.”

“How do you know these things?” 

“When they, that is, the government, are over here consulting us about safety—“

Ponder laughed bitterly.

“Drumknott likes that I don’t even pretend to listen when he talks about ring binders and drawer slides. The Patrician always pretends. He gave me a couple of prototypes that no one else wanted.”

Ponder could see what Rincewind was doing. He was talking to keep him distracted, to keep him from panicking. It was one of the kindest things anyone had done for him in some time.

“Could I have one of them?”

“Of course.”

“Um. Rincewind.”

“Yes?”

“Could I talk to you about some stuff, since you’ve got the most experience with this kind of thing?”

Rincewind sighed.


End file.
